


Playing With Fire

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I finished writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

Y/n drove into the prison. She had been doing a run with Glenn and Maggie and after a few hours they got back with small amount of things they could use. Slamming the door as she exit the vehicle. Y/n sighed at the look of her clothes. She had been attacked by a walker and it manage to rip her clothes apart. That and she's covered in its blood and guts. Rolling her eyes she pulled out her scrunchie and tied my hair in a high bun. "Damn fucking walkers." She complained as she walked pass Daryl. "Had a hard time?" Turning to him She laughed no humor in it at all. "Do you see me?" She opened her arms for him to see her head to toe. "Yea. I can see you're cold." Looking confused Y/n looked down at her ripped shirt one of her nipples popping out of it. "Good to know you don't wear a bra." He winked her way. Her cheeks grew hot of embarrassment, without thinking she swung a punch to Daryl's stomach. Daryl held back a laugh as he crouched down in pain. 'My type of woman' He thought as Y/n stormed away.

Beth's giggles caught Y/n attention. Looking from where it was coming I saw Daryl whispering something in her ear. She giggled again and playfully slapped his arm. Daryl smiled at Beth and Y/n felt anger rise in her. Why would he go for such a young girl who doesn't even know how to pleasure a man? Her arms crossed over her chest as she continued to watch as they flirted. "I'll show him a real woman." She whispered. she walked by 'bumping' into Beth. Y/n looked at Daryl with seductive eyes and swayed her hips from side to side. She was very confident of her body and she didn't mind teasing Daryl a bit. Beth looked at her confused. "What's her problem?" Daryl looked at Y/n, his eyes made it's way to her ass. Nice a firm. He thought as his cock twitched in his pants. Smiling he returned his attention to Beth. She's playing with fire.

Daryl was walking where the rest of the group were. Y/n was leaning her head on Carl as they read his comic. Y/n giggled at it's contents. Daryl narrowed his eyes. "You two look cozy." Daryl said as he glared at the both of them. Y/n looked up at him from where they sat. A smile came to her lips. She knew he was jealous. Daryl honestly thought that she would go for Carl? He's a little boy. Even if the world ended she wasn't going after a little boy. She has her eyes on someone better. "We are. She winked and put her arm around Carl hugging him close. He glared at how she stroked Carl's arm. Carl didn't seem to notice as he continued to read on. "Come here!" Daryl took her by the arm and pulled her away from everybody. They looked at them confused. He took her to the now Library. At this time of night there was no one around there. He slammed her against the wall and gripped her waist tight. "You love teasing me." He growled at her which only made her smile at him with satisfaction. "What do you mean?" Y/n asked innocently pulling her shirt up revealing her flat belly. Daryl watched as she slowly brought the shirt higher. Just as she came to the curve of her breast she stopped. Daryl met her eyes and she was smirking at him. "Don't tease me Y/n.... You're playing with fire.." He warned. "Then what are you going to do?" There was a loud ripping noise and before she could react Daryl's tongue plunge into her pussy rolling circles over her sensitive clit. Y/n arched her head biting her lip keeping her from screaming out. She looked down looking at Daryl as he eat her out. Fuck that's hot...

Something came inside her brushing up against her g-spot. and moving deeper. She gasped at the feeling. He curled his fingers and found my g-spot. "There's that sweet spot." Daryl said to her. "Daryl..." was all she could think of at that moment. She could fell it creeping up on her. Y/n tried pushing the feeling back. She didn't want to finish yet. The pleasure he was giving her was just to good. She didn't want it to end. Daryl sucked her clit and she knew she was done for. His finger rapidly moved in and out her pussy and he stroked her g-spot. "Daryl!" Her eyes saw black as she came over and over. Daryl continued finger fucking her pussy as he rode out her orgasm. Y/n lost feeling in her legs and fell to the floor. Her legs had become like jelly never had anyone made her cum like that. Daryl wiped his mouth of her juices. After a few heaving breathing moments she came back to. "Told you, you were messing with fire." Daryl stood and walked away leaving her there wanting more.

Yup. She most definitely messed with fire.


End file.
